We are the High-Elvens
by KimDamai
Summary: They lived before the Eldar according to myths they came when Middle-earth was created, they created Valinor.


**Disclaimer: Don't own LotR**

**We are the High-Elvens **

We are the High-Elvens 

_Rulers of Middle-Earth before the Elves _

_We are now fading_

_Fading into the far west_

_But now we are few_

_Elves have taken over our place_

_But that is the will of us_

It was the battle of the Last Alliance between Elves and Men, Sauron had forged the Ring of Power in secret and pillaged Middle-earth, but the Alliance between men and elves stopped his reign when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, and thus the Second Age ended.

But before the Second Age, in the First Age, there lived people called the High-Elvens, Rulers of Middle-earth before the age of Elves, but they knew their time was ending, few remained, only a handful stayed in middle-earth scattered about like the wind.  The leaders went to other world, and visited Middle-earth in the times of peril, like in the time with Sauron.  The High Leader's name was secret, no one knew the leader of the High-Elvens real name He/She had a fake name; they add the High-Elven name to be their last name, like Elrond Half-Elven.

They faded into Legend, and Legend faded into myth and myth faded into a mere whisper.  Their Kingdom was so great, that even the Halflings were in their Kingdom, and the Little Kingdom of Gondor was its alliance.  But since the time has faded, they will also fade…

"  I Fear for them Elrond, they will have a lot of pain on this quest."

" You speak as if you know something that I don't know High-Elven." The High-Elven smiled, and Elrond's suspicions were confirmed, " You know something."

" A High-Elven has their secrets like a wizard."

" You don't want them to know about you why not?" He asked sitting down on his chair, the High-Elven sat down across from him.

" We High-Elvens will reveal ourselves in time Elrond, but now is not the time, I don't know when we will reveal ourselves, or if we ever will.  Middle-earth forgot about us and my people feel that we should forget about you."

" You cannot!"

" We can, and if we must we will, you lower Elves have abused your right to ask us for help, we faded into history because we knew that you would become our next rulers.  You protect the Men of Middle-earth, we protect the Elves, and you must remember that Elrond.  When they have succeeded in their quest, I need you to message the Lords of the Elves, all of them, King Thranduil, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and you need to be there also."

" Where?"

" Here in Rivendell, the leaders of the High-Elvens will be waiting, plus we need the Fellowship, the ones that survive that is." Elrond glanced at her.

" Tell me High-Elven who will die?" The High-Elven merely smiled and said.

" If I tell Lord Elrond, time will change, life will change, and I will not let that happen. For it happened years ago in the days of the Eldar." 

" They left Middle-earth." He stated.

" Yes, but the Eldar are not the High-Elvens' superiors, we came out of the far west from the lands of Valinor, from the High Kings of Valinor." Elrond turned to look at the High-Elven who was leaning on the railing watching the Fellowship talk and play in their last day at Rivendell.

" I sense that the Ring bearer Frodo Baggins has a great weight on his shoulders." The High-Elven looked at Frodo intently and then saw that he was holding the ring in his hand.

" I know Elrond, the Fellowship shall not stay together for long, and they're fading already. The ring's power as already taken Boromir, and I do not know of the others." Elrond nodded.

" I know I saw it at the Council.  It has taken its place in his heart." The High-Elven glanced at the blonde elf Legolas and saw him staring at Frodo, and the High-Elven smirked.

" Tell me Elrond, what do you think is in the gaze of the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond watched Legolas and also saw the gaze, Elrond turned to look at the High-Elven with a surprised look, the High-Elven laughed at the expression on his face.

" You did see it didn't you?" The High-Elven chuckled, Elrond glared at the High-Elven who only laughed harder.

" I do not see what is funny High-Elven." The High-Elven smirked.

" That is the point, but I know you saw the affection in his glance." 

" That is not the point High-Elven, when did this happen?" The High-Elven just laughed and said.

" I do not know Elrond, I do not know the future, well except in some points." Elrond sighed and so did the High-Elven.

" I hope the best of them." He whispered, the High-Elven put a hand on his shoulder.

" As do I. I will protect them in the shadows for you Elrond." Then the High-Elven walked out the door.

" I wish you safe my friend."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gandalf saw a figure exit Lord Elrond's chambers like a silent creeping figure, he could not tell if it was Elf or Human. The figure saw him and put up a hood then walked swiftly past him, " Do not question me Gandalf the Grey." The person said then the figure was gone in the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Thus the group left Rivendell the next day walking swiftly so as to get to Mordor faster.  The High-Elven followed so swiftly that even Legolas could not hear or see.  The High-Elven followed them through the snowy tops of the Misty Mountains, then through Moria, the only thing a High-Elven feared was the Balrog, a thing of evil so great that only Sauron could control one. Then through Lothlorien but the High-Elven talked with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the most important matters.

" Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel it is a pleasure to see you two well." They both smiled softly.

" High-Elven, we do not see you much anymore in this world." Lord Celeborn said, the High-Elven smiled softly.

" I can disappear and reappear as I wish Lord Celeborn, but the High-Elvens have not forsaken the Elves, so we are still here, some dwelling in these forest as we speak, as you know an elf here is the Husband of a High-Elven."

" Yes, Haldir, he married a spitfire." Lord Celeborn said, the High-Elven smiled a very broad smile.

" His wedding was very unusual.  Well that's my standard I'm used to a very different kind of weddings." The High-Elven said laughing.

" Well High-Elven your visits here are very usual as the used to be." Lady Galadriel said seriously. The High-Elven nodded.

" The High-Elven are considering forsaking the Elves, I must do as my people ask me to do, I am but one person and my people are thousands.  Lady Galadriel you refused to go back to Valinor after the ending of the Ending of the first age and came to middle-earth yet you still refuse to go back.  But my people do not have that same idea, they are tiring of Middle-earth and want to leave it, I shall not, as my responsibility as the leader of the High-Elvens and as my duty to the Elves I shall be the last ever elf to be in Middle-earth.  I can not return now and I will not for thousands of years."

"I do not know what to say to that High-Elven for I am speechless, when all of the elves and High-Elvens are gone that will be thousands of years from now." Lady Galadriel said, the High-Elven smiled softly and then laughed.

" What is funny High-Elven?" Lord Celeborn said.

" Nothing it's just that you elves don't know anything about the High-Elvens.  When all the Elves leave Middle-Earth, and then the High-Elven will gradually leave, we won't leave like you do.  Well enough about the High-Elvens, about the Ring of Power, I thought that you elves said that the Ring of Power was destroyed." 

" We didn't think it destroyed because of Isildur's refusal to destroy it, the Ring took control of his mind." Lord Celeborn said.

" And now it's in Lothlorien, under the Fellowship of the nine now eight because Gandalf has fallen.  Do not despair, for the fallen always rise again.  Lament for Gandalf and have mourning, I shall not mourn but keep watch over the Ring and it's bearer, but if the Fellowship separates I shall not go into the land of Mordor." 

" Then the Fellowship is not to know of its protector?" Galadriel asked.

" That is half true, I just want the one known as Frodo Baggins shall know about me. No one is to know about me, not even your kin, Legolas of the Mirkwood Forest.  Though his father King Thranduil knows about me, he shall not know of me until the Ring is destroyed.  The spies of Mordor will likely be watching."

" The spies o Mordor cannot reach into Lothlorien High-Elven." Lord Celeborn mentioned.

" That is what you think Celeborn. But even though my kin are in this forest, I shall not trust the secrecy of the High-Elvens in this land. No offence to your protection and strength of course.  But the Ring must remain out of the reach of Sauron, if the ring is once again joined with him, not even the High-Elvens can defeat him."  Lord Celeborn frowned.

" The ring will be destroyed High-Elven, I do not think that the Fellowship will fail."

" Yes, but the Fellowship will break, which it is already doing, Boromir the Steward of Gondor's son will fall." Lady Galadriel nodded.

" I saw him and I understood, he is already under the Ring's power." The High-Elven sighed in frustration.

" If only that damned man didn't fall for the ring in the first place, all this could have been avoided.  Elrond should have thrown him into the fires of Mt. Doom with the ring."

" You wish death on men?" Lady Galadriel asked.

The High-Elven frowned, " In a way I do Lady, but in a way I don't, the time of men is soon to come.  The High-Elven's time had faded, so will the elves, soon the time of men will take over, all will be despair, they will cast this world into a deeper darkness than Sauron, it happened in my world, therefore I assume the worst here."

" Then men have no hope."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Fellowship, well what was left of it was now preparing to leave the next day, and Frodo was taking a walk around Lothlorien, he spotted some elves in the trees and in pavilions but he kept to himself, not wanting to talk to anyone, the ring was wearing him down not even the embraces of Legolas could help him, he feared that he had to leave Legolas and the others soon, for he needed to go to Mordor alone.  Just then a figure walked out of a pavilion dressed like Legolas, the figure turned and looked at him, but Frodo could not see the person's face for it was under a hood, it was like the person had no face; just like a Ringwraith, he shivered.

" Go back to your friends Frodo Baggins, you need not fear for them or for yourself." Then the figure was walking away then the person was gone. Frodo was surprised, he walked back the way he came and saw the others.

" Master Frodo where did you go?" Sam asked.

" I merely went out for a walk Sam, I was thinking," Frodo felt a presence behind him, " Don't even try it Legolas." He heard a chuckle and then arms wrapped around him hugging him, Legolas lifted Frodo into the air, " Legolas!  Legolas put me down!!" He yelled swapping Legolas on the head.  The others laughed at the display, it was common knowledge within the Fellowship that Legolas and Frodo were together and always had fun teasing them about it, Gimli especially.  He laughed at Legolas and said one time, "Do you have to bend down to kiss him or does he get on a chair?" Legolas had notched an arrow and would have fired at him if it weren't for Frodo who had gotten on Sam's shoulders and jumped on Legolas from behind and told him to leave Gimli alone, and Legolas did.

" Frodo something troubles you." Legolas said matter-of-factly.

" Its nothing to worry about, the One Ring just weighs me down a lot more often than before. Nothing to worry about Legolas." Legolas still looked at him worryingly, but Frodo smiled a brilliant smile and Legolas was reassured.

" Alright Frodo." Frodo smiled again and while still in Legolas' arms he hugged Legolas and told him to put him down.  

When Legolas felt Frodo's arms around him he felt comforted and hugged Frodo back, and then when he heard Frodo say to put him down he hesitated, he didn't want to put Frodo down, he liked having the Hobbit in a embrace, still he put Frodo down.

Then all of a sudden Lord Celeborn came down and greeted them, then he turned towards Frodo, " Ring Bearer come with me, you are wanted for a meeting, and don't any of you follow, it is of the most utmost secrecy." Frodo looked at him and then back at the others, then at Legolas.  Legolas' eyes seem to tell him to go. Frodo took one last look and followed Celeborn into the dark dense tress out of sight.

Legolas sighed and wished he could go with Frodo but Lord Celeborn asked him not to, " What's wrong Legolas?" Merry asked. The elf looked down at him softly.

" I wish I could be with Frodo." Merry smiled.

" Its alright Legolas.  Nothing could happen to Frodo in Lothlorien!" Legolas smiled at Merry.

" Besides!  You're always with Frodo, its not like you're missing anything." Pippin exclaimed, Legolas blushed and looked away at his remark, Gimli's jaw dropped.

" You didn't!" 

" What did he do Gimli?" Merry asked, Sam had wisely backed out of the conversation and was on the sidelines watching, as Boromir and Aragorn were watching this with amusement.

" Tell him Master elf, what _did_ you do with the Ring-bearer?" Gimli taunted, Legolas flushed some more and glared at him to which Gimli ignored.

" I do not know what that Dwarf over there is talking about." Legolas finally said walking away from all the questions, but truth be told all of a sudden about three minutes of walking distance from the group that he had left he heard a yell which sounded like Merry.

" WHAT!?!" Legolas grimaced and vowed that someday he would get that dwarf back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Come in Frodo." Lord Celeborn said opening a door into a room, all was dark inside, Frodo stepped cautious into the room and looked around there were only five chairs, Lady Galadriel sat in one, the first elf they had met coming into Lorien, Haldir, Lord Celeborn sat down next to Lady Galadriel.

" Sit Frodo Baggins, no harm is going to come to you." A voice said behind him.  He must have jumped three feet in the air because Haldir and Lady Galadriel were looking at him in bemusement, but he sat down as he was told as the person sat down next to Haldir to look at him.

" Master Baggins we have something to tell you." Lord Celeborn said.

" Yes we do." The person breathed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So like it or hate so far?**

**Don't ask me why it's just that I think that Frodo/Legolas is cute, it's my #1 favorite couple in LotR aside from Aragorn/Legolas which is #2.**

**Well could you like review? Just press that little white button.  **__


End file.
